Breaking dawn my version
by sheeparelikesocool
Summary: what happened to jacob after eclipse. and what i think will happen in breaking dawn.
1. NUMERO UNO

Hola!!! this is my thoughts on what would happen to jacob after eclipse!

Disclaimer: I do not, own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenine Meyer!

* * *

**What happened to Jacob?**

* * *

**I**n true forks style it was already raining. I was soaked but I didnt care nothing mattered any more. I just wanted to escape the pain. I didnt want to hear what they thought of me, the pity. i hated it, possibly even more than i hated the stupid bloodsucker for taking her from me.

but she was happy, that was all that mattered.

i didnt know where i was going, i was just running, trying to get away.

to my suprise i found my self at her house, i could hear her inside, talking about the wedding. it hurt.

i felt bad, she would blame herself. but i shook away those thoughts as soon as they came. She'd be alright the bloodsucker would look after her. but if he didnt he'd have me to answer to.

I scratehed the words into the mud in her yard, with my claws,

_'It's not your fault'_

i hoped she would find them. no doubt HE would, but i did not know weither he'd show her.

I turned and ran, as fast as i could. i has to get away.

* * *

thanks for reading! i will add more chapters but i wanted to see if anyone would read it first and yes, it is kinda short:P 


	2. dos

DISCLAIMER: I own the book it is sitting on my shelf right now. But I did not write it. Please remember this as I continue my weird story :D

* * *

Edwards point of view. 

* * *

He'd been here. I knew it. His sent still lingered in the air, but he himself was long gone.

He'd written a message to Bella, it was there in the mud. Telling her not to blame herself, blame herself for what? She'd done nothing wrong! I'd tell her if I needed too. But not right now.

I knocked on the door and a cheery Bella stepped out.

'Hey!' she practically sang, leaning forward to kiss me. Her sent was driving me crazy. The bloodlust hard to deal with. But it got easier.

My phone rang. It was Alice, no surprises there.

'Edward! Hurry up and get her here! We've got some serious shopping to do!'

I groaned. 'Haven't you got everything yet?'

'NO, don't be stupid' she practically yelled down the phone, 'Hurry up before I have to get her myself!'

I turned back to Bella. Her face was whiter than normal. 'More shopping?' she croaked out.

'Yes' I replied. She grimaced.

* * *

Yes, I know again it is short. I just wanted something for you to read while I wrote the rest!!! I'm being kind really!!!!! And I would like to thank you all for the reviews!!!! I honestly dint expect any seeing as I was writing it for my own enjoyment! 


	3. trez

Heyy guys! two updates in a night pheww i must love you!! hahaha

Disclaimer: you know the drill...

* * *

We'd told Charlie about the wedding. It went better than I'd expected. He did try to tell us not too though. But I still hadn't told Renée, she would probably prove to be difficult. And Alice refused to tell me if she got cross or not!

'Bella, love, what's wrong?' Edward's velvet voice dragged me back to reality. 'Not having second thoughts are we?'

'No,' I replied honesty, 'I was thinking about telling Renée.'

The phone rang, snapping us both out of our dreams. Edward had got it before I'd even turned my head,

'Billy' he mouthed passing it to me.

'Hey Billy' I said hoping he wasn't ringing to tell me not to marry Edward. 'What's up?'

'I was ringing to see if Jake was there, he didn't come home last night. But he's clearly not seeing as _he's_ there' the dislike was clear even over the phone.

'I haven't seen Jake for ages' I replied, thinking about the last few times I'd seen him. 'Why don't you ask Sam, he's sure to know'

'I did,' Billy replied wearily, 'nobody knows, you were the last hope.'

Edward wrapped him arms around me making it hard to concentrate.

'I think he ran away' Billy's sad voice shocked me out of my entirely Edward themed dream.

'WHAT!' I screeched, 'Why'd he do that?'

'I think it was the wedding invite that did it'

I shot a dirty look at Edward. He tried to look innocent.

'I'll ring you if I see him, bye Billy' I said trying to get off the phone so I could confront Edward.

'YOU DID WHAT?' I screamed, watching Edward back slowly away from me, he could see I was gonna blow.

* * *

Yes i did skip the bit where they tell charlie about the wedding, but if you beg hard enought i might add it in :P 


	4. telling charlie

DISCLAIMER: stephanine meyer does not own twilight i do. its too bad its opposite day :(

* * *

Charlies Point Of View

* * *

I was watching the game when they walked in.

'Hey Bells' I said absentmindedly staring at the screen, 'Edward'

'Hey, dad' She was wringing her hands and looking extremely nervous, Edward was clinging on to her even harder than normal.

'Dad,' she began. This wasn't good. 'We need to talk,'

I tried to prepare myself mentally for whatever they were about to tell me. They both looked so nervous, I couldn't help but suspect she might be pregnant. Either that or he had proposed to her. I wasn't sure which was worse.

Edward gulped then began, 'Sir, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage' He said finally.

I felt my jaw hang open briefly, the game was being completely ignored now. No! was my immediate reaction, I didn't want them to rush into an early marriage as I had done. I knew they would hate me forever if I did.

They waited nervously for my answer.

I gulped, 'If you're sure its what you want' I said weakly. Then I rounded on Edward 'I have a gun you know, and I will use it if you ever leave her again, but I think I can see you won't' I paused 'good luck both of you'

'Thank you Sir,' Edward said, 'your permission means a lot to us'

Bella hugged me 'thanks Dad'

They made there way upstairs, 'Be good kids' I smiled.

* * *

HEY HEY ITS ME AGAIN!! im a litttle bit cross seeing as only ONE person begged!!! but thankyou anyhow to that person who is... now my friend :D (but they dont know that) so all you people better beg and grovel real hard before i write more :P 


	5. chap 4 :

HEY HEY! I'm back! And seeing as I'm such a fabulous fantastic person I will update even though you DID NOT BEG ENOUGH!!!! But next time I need 10 reviews before I update! (This is because my brother thinks I wont get them) so REVIEW cos it makes me happeh!

Rightiho on with the show…. I'm going back to Jacob POV cos I kinda abandoned him :P.

* * *

I stopped, exhausted. I'd been running for days but still the pain had not faded. I couldn't hear the pack in my head anymore but I knew better than to guess they weren't there. They were probably avoiding their wolf forms as much as possible, to give me space. 

It was cold here, in the mountains. Cold and, dare I say it, lonely. Running away had none nothing except make my heart ache for the pack as well as Bella. The rain started mirroring my mood. I hid, in a cave trying to keep dry.

'Jake?' Embry's and Quil's voices echoed in my head.

'Yeah' I replied quietly,

'Where are you? When are you coming back?' they both began at once I laughed, laughing felt good. It been so long since I last laughed.

'Chile, I think. And I coming back soon'

'Thank god' Quil said.

'You just want him to see your two year old girlfriend, now her parents let her out with you' Embry said, Quil snarled.

'Guy's!' I said 'chill. I guess I missed allot then'

'Yeah' Quil began awkwardly, 'Bella came to see you…' he said in a rush.

'What?' I said feeling the hole in my heart ache at hearing her name.

Their memories of that day filled my head.

_Quil was __limping; a tiny 2 year old Claire hung to his leg as he made his way towards the rest of the pack. _

'_How's your girlfriend?' Paul asked, Quil snarled, Claire looked frightened. _

_Sam's voice stopped the fight before it had even begun._

'_Uncle Sam!' Claire said as she let go of Quil and toddled off to see Sam._

'_Hey little lady!' said a grinning Embry, Claire smiled and hung onto Quil's hand._

_They heard footsteps and the entire pack turned to see a very tearful Bella walking along the beach towards them, 'Has he really run away?' she asked,_

'_Yes' said Paul before anybody could say anything, 'and it's all your fault!' Bella began to cry harder. Quil stepped forwards to wrap a comforting arm around her, Claire still hanging onto him. 'Its nobody fault, he just needed time alone' he glared at Paul who was vibrating violently. Paul stopped and looked ashamed. Claire let go of Quil hand and walked toward Paul. She punched him with as much strength her two year old body could manage. 'What was that for?' Paul asked_

'_You made pretty lady cry!' Claire squeaked angrily, they all laughed._

I laughed at Paul's shocked face.

'Alright,' I said, 'I'm on my way home'

'Yes!!!' shouted Quil and Embry, 'We'll see you soon!'

I smiled as I exited the cave and started the long run home, my heart acheing from seeing Bella again.

* * *

Right! that was one of my worse chapters but i hope you like it. By the way Claire is the two year old Quil imprinted on, just incase you hadden't guessed ;) 


	6. Chapter 5

HEYY DUDES/DUDETTES! Here I am updating cos so many nice people gave me reviews!!! It made me happy!!!!!! Anyways on with the show cos that's what your all here for!!

Alice's POV

* * *

What was taking them so long? He went to pick her up ages ago!! I needed to go shopping!!! I closed my eyes briefly and saw them talking. Grumbling I pulled out my phone and rang Edward.

'Hello Alice,' his voice sounded

'Edward!' I screeched, if a vampire can screech, 'Get her over here right now before I have to come and get her myself!'

'Relax Alice, we'll be there when she's finished eating'

'Edward' I said seriously, 'this eating ting is seriously cutting into our valuable shopping time!'

He laughed before hanging up on me. What nerve! I'd have to go see Emmett and plan our revenge.

'Alice,' a gentle voice said behind me, I turned I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't even heard jasper approach, 'why are you so annoyed?'

'because,' I growled, 'I need to take Bella shopping and Edward is taking to long!'

Jasper laughed, even after all this time we'd spent together he still couldn't understand my need to shop so much.

'Alice,' he said kissing my neck, 'they'll be here soon enough'

I brightened immediately, 'I guess your right!' I praticlly sang, skipping joyfull out the room. Now to find Carlisle, I need a lot more money before I could even think about shopping…

* * *

Sorry alice is a bit out of character but I'll make up for it next time:P 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! sorry i havent updated in yonks! ive been puking my guts up here and not exacily in the best shape fot writing :P Instead of sticking to what I normally do (switch POV's) I decided to write another in Alice's POV cos it was so much fun!

* * *

They were coming up the drive I could hear them. I waited behind the door ready to grab Bella and go shopping before Edward had a chance to hide her away somewhere.

I heard footsteps approach the door and moments later Edward walked in towing Bella. I grabbed her around the waist and set off at full speed towards my car. Laughing like a manic all the way.

'Alice!' I could hear Edward yelling as I drove away, I let out another manic laugh.

'Alice,' Bella asked quietly after a while, 'did you just kidnap me?'

I paused a moment, then grinned 'why, yes, I do believe I did' I grinned even wider, 'It was fun… we should do it again sometime.'

Bella let out some sort of strangled moan, as my car sped towards Seattle.

'Shopping time!' I sang as I dragged Bella out the car, and pratically carried her at an almost inhuman pace toward the shops.

She looked longingly back at the car, as I towed her into the nearest store.

i turned towards the racks, so involved in picking out clothes for bella, i didnt even realise he had gone before i had a vision.

'EDWARD!' i yelled earning myself a few odd looks from people, i knew he could hear me. my happiness vanishe as i ran as fast as humanily possible towards my yellow porsche. it was gone.

a note was there instead.

'alice, we have taken both cars to stop you coming after us but jasper will pick you up in 3 hours,'

'toodles, Emmett, Edward and Bella.'

i growled yanking out my phone.

Bella answered,

'yes?'

'Bella,' i sang my voice sickily sweet, 'if you do not come back here right now i will..' i was cut off as Edward grabbed the phone

' alice,' he said his voice annoyed, 'quit stealing MY Bella!'

'she's not your Bella! you... you... BELLA-HOG!!!. and you better not tell me Emmett is driving my car!!!'

'actually he is, i wouldnt let him near my car!' i couldhear bella laughing in the background.

angrily i snapped my phone in half and set off full hilt home. all thoughts of shopping abandoned for today!

* * *

heyy i will get on with the plot sooon!! i just had to post something befor e you all thought i'd forgotten!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long! I've just had a baby girl a few days ago so you know I've been kind of busy! Anyway here is the long awaited chapter!!

* * *

Alices POV! (again)

He was going to regret that. He was going to regret stealing Bella and letting Emmett drive my car! I felt physically ill at the thought. And let me tell you making a vampire feel ill is not easy!

_Revenge… sweet revenge…_ but how?

I need some help I knew that if I was going to make Edward and Emmett pay. I didn't blame Bella. Though on second thoughts she was going to have to be Bella Barbie a lot more often.

As soon as I arrived back at the house I ran into the garage to see Rosalie. And when I got there, I felt like I'd died again. My car. My beautiful car, was now a mangled lump of metal. Emmett was going to pay. BIG TIME. He was going to curse the day he was born.

'What the hell happened to you Alice?' Rosalie's voice snapped me out of me scheming.

I glanced at my self in a car window. My hair was messy and my clothes where covered in dirt. Oh yes, they where going to pay.

'Edward and Emmett happened' I growled.

'oh, I was wondering why they where laughing' Rosalie smiled.

'I need revenge, and for that I need your help.' I stated.

'you've come to the right person!' Rosalie grinned wickedly.

'and so it begins' I said quietly, 'EDWARD THIS IS WAR!' I yelled as loud as I could

'Alice! Stop planning mass murders!' Esme's voice sang from the kitchen.

'Okay mom!' I replied then quieter so she couldn't hear 'it's going to be a whole lot worse than that!'

'Alice, go get cleaned up then we'll go on a 'shopping' trip' Rosalie said thoughtfully, 'and make it snappy!'

I dashed in side quickly, only to be met by a very confused Japer.

'Alice,' he asked, 'why are their evil vibes radiating off you and Rosalie, happy vibes from Emmett, Terrified vibes from Bella and annoyed vibes coming off Edward?'

I quickly filled him in on the day's events. And an evil grin identical to Rosalie's crossed his face.

'Count me in!' he said 'It's about time I got back at him for all those repressed sexual feelings.'

Less than 5 minutes later, we were all in the car and speeding towards the park. Because Rosalie had said, we needed to be out of Edward's thought range.

_Revenge _I thought _was going to be so so sweet._

* * *

Reviews are sweet too you know!! hint hint 


	9. Chapter acht

Hey guys! I decided to update again!! Yay go me!!!

* * *

Bella's POV

I still had to call Renee. And I was dreading it.

Edward passed me the phone but with each button I pressed the nauseous feeling in my stomach increased.

Finally the phone was ringing. I lifted it to my ear and vaguely hear Edward say something about privacy and taking a shower.

'Hello?' Renee's voice said

'Mom! It's me Bella'

'Oh' she said sounding upset, I wondered what was wrong,

'What's wrong mom?' I asked patiently expecting to hear another long winded explanation of how I guy pushed her at the supermarket. I defiantly wasn't expecting this.

'Why didn't you tell me? Bella? Why did I have to hear it secondhand from Alice?'

I felt a pang of anger. What had Alice done now? She knew I haden't told her about the wedding!

'Mom I…'

'I thought you were more responsible than this Bella!'

'Mom, I truly do love him!'

'Bella, you are so young! Just because you love him doesn't mean you have to have his child!'

Wait… WHAT?

'Excuse me?'

'Alice told me you were pregnant Bella! And I know you will marry him! I was expecting that I saw how you are together but you don't need to this just for the baby! You can wait a few years!'

'Mom, I'm not pregnant' I knew I was blushing… a lot.

'But Alice said...'

'I know, she was lying. I'm only getting married!'

'Oh that's a relief. I'll see you at the wedding then!'

'Okay mom bye!'

'And Bella, be safe.'

It took me awhile to realise the double meaning in Renee's words.

And I heard Maniacal pixie laughter from behind me.

'Rosalie, that was awesome! Did you see her face?' laughed Alice.

'ALICE' I roared 'WHAT DID YOU DO?'

'Revenge' she replied simply.

'But it was Edward who kidnapped me!'

'I know we plan on doing a lot worse to him! What we just did was only a starter, and I don't mean the phone call.'

At that moment a scream echoed round the house. And Edward appeared in front of me. His normally perfect hair, Purple.

I couldn't help myself I started laughing…

'see Edward, nobody messes with Alice, and good luck getting the pink off'

'But Alice, the dyes purple!' he said confused

'yes but your car isn't!'

* * *

Tadda revenge. MUHAHAHAHAHA :D and for those of you who are interested I named my daughter Mary Periwinkle May. It's awesome isn't it! 


	10. Chapter 9

Right first off I would like to thank luvnycki and Veronica Cullen for the reviews. Seriously guys I don't get many and you made my day!

And I just wanted to ask weither or not I am the only person who wants Jacob to be happy BUT doesn't want him to imprint on anyone? It just seems wrong to me! I mean supposedly he is head over heels in love with Bella. I just don't think he should imprint straight after she is married. I mean maybe he should years after but not straight away!

And on with the story!

* * *

Bella and I were still cross with Alice. Though thankfully, she had been clever enough not to use permanent dye on my hair. My car though was another story.

I think we must have been sitting here for hours thinking of suitable revenge. It was difficult. Every time we stumbled across something good, that godforsaken fortuneteller would find a way to stop it.

'I've got it!' Bella's voice snapped me out of my trance.

In a flash Alice was kneeling by Bella's feet sobbing and saying 'no Bella! No please no!'

Bella looked like she was about to give in, but then we could hear Emmett in the distance yelling. 'NO BELLA, DON'T GIVE IN…' there was a loud scream and Rosalie saying 'I told you that you would regret that'

Bella looked scared and scooted closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to give her the emotional support she needed to not give in to this pixie like fiend.

Alice, looking rather worse for wear, was throwing a full blown tantrum. Whatever Bella had decided to do, it was obuasly working.

'Let's leave, shall we?' I asked Bella, before Alice became even more ridicules.

As we were leaving the room, Jasper ran in. Upon seeing Alice he gasped and cried 'What have you done? She's an emotional wreak!' he proceeded to curl up in a ball and sob.

I tried to peak into Alice's thoughts to see what Bella had done, only to be met with a chorus of 'NO, Bella, how could you? I loved you like a sister!' and more hysterical crying.

Ushering Bella away from my insane family, I closed the door and sighed.

'What did you decide to do to make her like that?' I asked

'Umm... I decided not to let her help with the wedding and to get married in Vegas.' Bella replied blushing, 'do you think it's a little harsh?'

'No' I said simply, after all Alice had to pay for what she did to my car.

* * *

Urgg i am sooo tired, how do you get babies to stop crying? She's fine during the day! she must be nocturnal! 


	11. Chapter 10

I'm, like, getting reviews!!! OMIGAHH I feel so special!!

Anyways, as pointed out to me by, Veronica Cullen (huge cheer) by stopping the wedding, not only is Alice upset but also Esme and Edward amongst other people. So I'll tell you this. They WILL be having a wedding! Huzzah!

Anyway, I realised that this story is turning into some kind of huge must get revenge thing. This is NOT the plan. So I'm going to, from now on, try to turn this into a proper story. Okay? First I need to re-read Eclipse to see where they're at on the time-scale thing….

ON WITH THE SHOW….

* * *

After 3 solid days of hysterics, I finally gave in, Alice would be planning the wedding. I mean, I couldn't exactly cancel it. We'd all ready sent out the invitations!

Alice had left it up to me to pick bridesmaids and I was stuck for ideas. I didn't want to offend anyone!

I knew that I definitely didn't want Jess or Lauren. But I wasn't sure wither I wanted Rosalie as a bridesmaid.

She'd been a lot nicer to me since the Italy incident. But I didn't quite feel she had accepted me yet. And who wants a bridesmaid that looks better than the bride anyway?

Angela and Alice would definitely be bridesmaids, and I was half inclined to ask Emily too, but I wasn't sure wither Sam would like that.

Still, it wasn't his decision was it? And if it made him feel better I'd even invite the pack, not including the less controlled ones of course.

'Edward,' I called knowing he could hear me from upstairs.

He was next to me in a flash, 'yes, my love?'

'I think I've decided who I want to be my bridesmaids,'

'who?'

'Alice, Angela and Emily, one from each part of my life. Alice from the vampire part, Angela from the human part and Emily from the werewolf part. Do you think Rosalie will be offended?'

'No, Bella, stop worrying, I think she will respect your decision. But do you think Sam would let Emily come?'

'Well, I was sorta hoping I could invite some of the pack as well… If that's okay with you of course!'

'Bella, it's more than fine, it's your wedding too!'

'Okay well, I'll ring her now then.'

'Sure' he said passing me the phone, 'I'm just going to see Alice.'

I drummed my finger's nervously on the table top. Half hoping she wouldn't pick up.

'Hello?' damn I thought

'Hi Emily, It's me Bella'

'Oh, Hi Bella, are you all right?' I could tell from the way she said it she meant have they hurt you? Do you want us to come and get you? I was shocked at the fact she cared. I'd practically ignored her this past couple of weeks

'I'm fine, Emily, I was ringing to see if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids. Sam and the others are invited to the wedding too of course!' I garbled.

'I'd love to Bella! Thanks for asking! Is there anything you need me to do?'

'No,' I replied, grateful she had agreed, 'Just turn up! I'll ring you later to discuss details okay?'

'Sure Bella, se you soon'

'Bye,' I said before hanging up.

'See Bella,' said Alice, ' That wasn't too difficult was it?'

I groaned and lay down on the sofa, 'Go away Alice!'

'That's not a very nice way to talk to your Future sister, bridesmaid and wedding planner extraordinaire!' Alice said peering at me.

'If you do not shut up you won't be any of those!' I said agitated, I was sick of this wedding lately.

'You wouldn't dare!' said Alice firmly

'Oh, wouldn't I?' I said opening one eye to gauge her reaction,

'No you wouldn't, because if you did your truck would have a very nasty accsident'

Damn, she'd got me there.

'If it was up to me, that truck would have been written off a long time ago!' chuckled Edward from behind me, he'd clearly been listening to the whole of our exchange.

'Edward!' I cried, throwing myself into his arms.

'Hello, did you miss me?' he asked leaning down to kiss me

'Huh? What? Yeah.' I said sleepily.

He laughed, 'Bedtime for the human I think,'

'And Bella,' Alice said as he carried me up the stairs, 'Don't think your getting off that lightly!'

* * *

TTFN (TA TA FOR NOW) 


	12. Chapter 11

Okay this chapter is just to keep you occupied untill i have a brainwave of what to write next. I think i might skip right to the wedding. Suggestions anyone?

* * *

The wedding was fast approaching. And I was terrified.

Never in a million years did I think I would get married just out of high school. Neither did I think I would get married to someone as wonderful as Edward Cullen.

It just goes to prove that sometimes it's good to be proved wrong.

Edward could see how scared I was and kept telling me I could back out and get married in Vegas.

Tempting as that was, I decide against it. Because if I wanted to live, it was best not to piss Alice off.

Alice the shopping and wedding planner extraordinaire, on the other hand was in her element. And I think I could be marrying Edward several times in the next hundred years.

I really hated being at Charlie's right now. Every possible opportunity he would try to convince me not to marry Edward. And nearly every time it ended up in a full blown argument.

Being over at the Cullen's was nearly as bad. Alice and Rosalie decided they needed to 'practise' my hair and makeup I would have on my wedding day.

It was driving me slowly but surely round the bend.

Still, it made them happy. And come to think of it, insanity isn't half bad.

I think Edward thought I was under too much stress, I kept having amazing weird dreams for example I had one where the entire Cullen family had turned into bits of makeup.

I woke up screaming.

It took awhile to convince Edward that I was NOT dreaming about him leaving again.

I think the wedding was driving Charlie insane too.

All my 'admirers' (stalkers more like) had taken it apon them selves to ring the house as much as possible to remind me I didn't need to marry him.

It got to the stage where Charlie unplugged the phone.

And then they started knocking on the door.

All of them. Nearly the entire male population of Forks high.

And I thought I wasn't popular. And i'm becoming increasingly unpopular with the females of Forks.

Hey i cant help it if im a boy magnet. Oh dear i cant belive i just said that... i really AM insane.

HELP ME.


End file.
